Many consider search technology a key to navigating the Internet's growing media (video/audio/image) collections. Further, as media becomes available in different forms, types, quality, content, etc., a need arises for search capabilities to navigate and identify particular media. Yet further, to promote widespread distribution of content, technology should consider authoring capabilities that can facilitate such distribution as well as searching and browsing capabilities. Video presents, perhaps, the greatest challenge due to size/quality and codec concerns, not to mention video with accompanying audio. As described herein, various exemplary technologies address media (e.g., video, audio, image, etc.) authoring, sharing, searching and browsing needs and/or other needs.